


Miracle

by wolfielin72



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Slice of Life, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielin72/pseuds/wolfielin72
Summary: When Jihoon loses his passion, will he get it back along with a peaceful heart? If not, is a miracle in his life possible??
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this. Again, English is not my first language. If you find any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. Crossposted from my Wattpad story.

Jihoon always had a dream of taking over his father's company for a new generation and a better future. He wants to do something new, something no one could ever come up with. 

From his young age, everyone knows how talented he is. Every work he does is filled with passion and care. His father trusts Jihoon wholeheartedly that he will achieve and make him feel proud. 

Just like everyone thought he became the most successful successor of VoBo Company. He took over the company when he was a junior year in university. Because his father passed due to illness. 

So, Jihoon started to take care of the company and everything his father left behind him. The tasks were always challenging and exciting for him. Sometimes his works made his body sore and ache. Not his passionate heart. 

Within a few years, his passion started to fade away. He doesn't even know the reason. He tried his best not to fall apart. He tried his best not to be weak in front of anyone. 

Because he knows, there are many of them already waiting for him to fall and take his place like a predator. They are already talking shit about him which he doesn't care.

And he is too afraid that he will be left alone all by himself with guilt and regret that he should've done better. First time in his lifetime, he felt tired. So tired. 

-

He looked gloomy when he wandered around a park. The park was filled with happiness and love. He could only feel numbness in his painful heart. 

Suddenly someone ran into him. He sensed that person might fall and hurt himself. So he grabbed his wrist and fell along with him. 

He cursed under his breath when his butt got hit and he hissed in pain. The person who ran into him was shocked. Looking at him with wide eyes. 

When Jihoon looked at that person, he was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, how could a person be cute, adorable with an angelic face and a ray of sunshine. Not to mention that person is a guy, looks shorter and younger than him. He can't help but touch the cute guy's face so he raises one of his hands to poke the fluffy cheeks with his index finger. Fuck it's so soft. 

That guy flinches lightly and his fluffy cheeks turn a light shade of pink because he didn't expect Jihoon to poke his cheeks. He clears his throat for Jihoon's attention because he is just staring at him which makes his cute cheeks turns into a bit dark pink. Jihoon just tilts his head slightly, he can't understand. 

"Umm... Can you let go of my waist?" Cute guy shyly says and looks away not daring to look at his eyes. Afraid that his cheeks might turn red. 

Now, reality hits him like a load of truck. The cutie is literally sitting on his lap and hands are on his chest. He quickly let's go of the cute guy. 

When they stand up from the position. Not a single word comes out of their mouth. Jihoon feels a bit shy and more embarrassed. 

"I gotta go." Just as the cutie about turn and walk. Jihoon grabs his wrist, making him stop. He can feel his own heart hammering inside. 

"I- uh..... " Jihoon can't frame a word to speak. He has never been like this, he is confident in speaking. What's more confusing is he wants to know the name of the cute guy and possibly will they meet again. He never felt this type of feeling for anyone. Why now? His train of thoughts comes to an end when the cute guy spoke to him again 

"Do you wanna join me with my friends there." He points out the place of some guys hanging out in the park and waving at the cutie to join them. "My name is Seungkwan" while holding his hand out for a handshake and smiling shyly. 

Jihoon doesn't hesitate for the handshake. "I'm Jihoon. Can I?"

"Of course, you can. But be prepared for their teasing." Seungkwan chuckles and both of them smiles softly. This is his first smile after years. He wonders if Seungkwan is a magician or an angel. 

-

That's how both of them meet. They exchanged their numbers. They got to know about each other. Jihoon started to feel tiny butterflies in his stomach whenever they chatted, called, went for hangouts. 

Sometimes, Jihoon would smile like a lovesick idiot when he is working or driving because a certain person will always be occupied in his heart and mind. Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan never hides his affection towards him which made feel giddy. Time to time they would hold each other hand and intertwining their fingers whenever they are next to each other, it made him realize, he loves him. 

He gathered his courage to confess his love for Seungkwan. The main reason for Jihoon to confess soon was he got so fucking jealous when someone hugs or be too much touchy with Seungkwan. He wants to roll that clingy guy in a bed and kick him from a hill. Truth be told, Seungkwan loves skinship so much. That's why the younger doesn't mind it but for him...... ಠ_ಠ

-

His love confession took place where they first met. When he opens his heart for Seungkwan, he was scared he might get rejected instead the younger gasped and tear up. Jihoon quickly pulled Seungkwan into his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him down. He felt bad for making him cry like this, it hurts him. 

Within a few minutes Seungkwan calms down, he looks up and smiles softly at him. Jihoon was about to apologize for the confession but his heart skips a beat when Seungkwan cups his face with his hands, strokes his cheeks slowly and leans in to kiss Jihoon. 

Jihoon is shocked and honestly, he doesn't expect this. He recovers from his shock and snakes his arms around Seungkwan's tiny waist, kisses back. He had always been wanted to devour this soft and warm lips against his own. Now it makes him dizzy in a good way. 

Breaking their kiss slowly but still, their lips are few inches apart and breathing to stable their breath. 

"I love you too, Hyung. It is always you and will be forever." Seungkwan tells him while giggling softly and continues "Honestly, I thought you don't feel the same way how I feel about you. Right now, I am so happy that it is not one-sided love." He looks away not to show his blush on his cheek.

Jihoon laughs heartily for the first time in the evening because he was so anxious. But his worries are far gone and replaced with happiness. "Silly do you know how long I've waited for this to happen? You are mine and don't let anyone touch or hug you. If someone dared to do it, I will kick his\her ass." Jihoon grumbles at the thought.

"Oh, I love the jealousy hoonie." Seungkwan chuckles and pecks his lips. The rest of the night, they spent it in each other arms. 

-

Their love for one another advanced to the level where they can't live without each other and marriage is the key to it.

The marriage day was breathtaking for Jihoon when the music turns on and Seungkwan enters the church with his father who leads him out onto the aisle. Everyone has their attention on the groom and Seungkwan feels extremely shy yet anxious. They can hear some gasping at how beautiful Seungkwan looks in a white suit with Gardenia elegantly pinned to his hair and Posy bouquet flowers of roses, peonies, ranunculus and gerbera daisies. 

The attention makes Seungkwan blush a beautiful light shade of pink he ever saw. 

Mr Boo kisses him on the forehead before giving his soft delicate hands-on Jihoon's warmer ones. Jihoon looks ethereal and handsome. He swallows hard to steady himself for the main event.

"You look like an Angel, just like the day when I first met you" Jihoon whispers as the priest starts the ceremony. This makes his cheeks go more flush and can't stop smiling. 

The moment everyone was expecting arrives shortly. The ring is an eternal symbol of love and commitment.

"Do you Lee jihoon, Boo Seungkwan as your lawfully wedded husband and promise each other through thick and thins, for richer for poorer, through sickness and health?" The priest asks Jihoon first.

"I do," He says glancing in the corner of his eyes and genuine smile on his lips.

"Do you Boo Seungkwan, Lee Jihoon as your lawfully wedded husband and promise each other through thick and thins, for richer for poorer, through sickness and health?" The priest asks again but it's Seungkwan's turn to answer it.

"Of course, I do," Seungkwan replies with a soft sniffle. He can feel his tears in his eyes.

The priest nods in acknowledgement and he says, "By the power of God that has given, I now declare you a newly married husbands and..." 

Chorus of loud cheering heard throughout the church. 

The priest finally says, "You may now kiss each other." 

They turn to face each other. Jihoon slowly moves his hand to cup the side of Seungkwan's face and the other hand to Seungkwan's waist for support. Seungkwan's hands are on the toned chest of Jihoon. 

They leaned in at the same time for a kiss. The kiss was slow too slow then they kissed before but this kiss is a promising one and meant for each other with their promising destiny. The whole crowd again is cheering with joy for the newly wedded couple.

-

Right now, Jihoon became the happiest person in the world with the family he created Seungkwan and his adorable daughter. 

Daughter? How? When? Even Jihoon and Seungkwan still can't figure it out. When Seungkwan got pregnant by Jihoon. Both of them froze there they couldn't process anything the doctor said to them. 

When they returned home first thing Jihoon did was to lift Seungkwan and spin him around which makes the younger giggle. He was surely dumbfounded of what they heard in the hospital because he felt nausea and dizziness for a few weeks.

Yeah, that's how their daughter born. And she is just 3 years old. Cute right? Curious of her name? Lee Eun Ae meaning grace and love. It's sweet right? 

Currently, Jihoon is in the meeting room talking about his ideas and how to improve and expand its branch in another country. VoBo became the top 5th company to grow wide in every field and give job opportunities for the younger.

Jihoon looks at the clock hanging on the wall, 5 pm. It's time to finish everything and go home. He explains everything one last time that has to be remembered for their upcoming project and dismiss them. He quickly shoves his stuff and cleaning up the mess he made an hour ago. 

The travel from the Company to his house is within a distance of 20 minutes ride. When he reaches his house, he quietly goes inside the house to give a surprise for his beloved person in his life. 

Unaware to Jihoon's presence, Seungkwan is making evening snack in the kitchen with Eun Ae, she cutely sits on the kitchen counter and asks all the question she is curious about and Seungkwan giggling while replying to all her questions that thrown at him. 

When Jihoon stood behind Seungkwan's back, he gives a back hug. The younger squeals at the sudden presence.

"I'm home," Jihoon whispers huskily, pecks Seungkwan's earlobe and nibbling it gently.

"Ah~ Jihoonie" Seungkwan suppress a moan because their daughter is sitting on the kitchen island who is now closing her eyes with her tiny hands as if she saw something inappropriate. Well, it is inappropriate for children to watch this scene. But Jihoon becomes a shameless person whenever he is around him.

Eun Ae clears her throat loudly for both them to hear. Jihoon peeks from behind Seungkwan to look at his daughter who is obviously sulking that she didn't get her kiss.

"Someone is jealous huh?" Jihoon grins from ear to ear.

"Yes, I am!! Appa forgot me" Eun Ae frowns at him. *humph*

Jihoon moves forward to kiss her on the forehead and she sighs happily. 

"I will never forget about you Darling"

"Yes, yes, Appa. Appa iz always dah best!!" Eun Ae shows her thumbs up at Jihoon. Jihoon laughs softly and ruffles her hair.

"What about me, your Mommy?" Seungkwan gasps and dramatically clutches his chest as if he got hurt.

Eun Ae stucks her tongue at him in a childish manner and giggling after. She loves to tease Seungkwan and it's her habit of showing her love towards him.

Seungkwan whines weakly feeling defeated. If he argues back, Jihoon and Eun Ae would team up to tease him more.

"But I will always love Mommy more." She says with a warm smile which instantly melts their heart and coos at her cuteness. Jihoon and Seungkwan doesn't hesitate to kiss her cheeks from both the side while Eun Ae laughing and saying it tickles her cheeks.

This is what Jihoon missed many years ago and he got it back with a lot of miracles and surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Share your thoughts about this in comments. Love y'all. Stay safe (๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و


End file.
